In the Name of Science
by Mr.Fidget
Summary: An unassuming extraterrestrial chooses to embark upon a trip to the third planet to observe the behaiviors of human beings in the name of science. Upon learning of the Evas, the alien takes a little trip to Tokyo3 for some investigation...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, or the characters that appear in it, or the basic premises of the show.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this IS about Evangelion, but rather from a 3rd person view of tokyo-3 from an alien known as 18th who comes in the name of science. In later chapters, you'll understand the reason for this story being classified as a parody. Also, I will mention that I am a new writer, and this is my first story. I asume that I will be flamed to ribbons for writing a humorless and tasteless story that isn't even from shinji's/ asuka's/ bla-bla ... etc's point of view. Please, I am really looking for constructive criticism which will help me as a writer in general.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My superiors have appointed this mission to me. They believe that I, Eighteenth, have the ability to successfully scout the third planet. My mission, which is of the utmost importance, is to study the social behaviors between the dominant species of the planet in order to establish an understanding of the social hierarchy of said planet. It is odd that my predecessors were mostly unsuccessful in their attempts to establish contact with these human beings. But, I won't let such a detail cloud my focus in performing my duties within this mission._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1st Transmission:** Preliminary Analysis

Although I promised myself to not think of the failure of the many explorers that preceded me, I wonder about why one could have problems about this blue planet. It's dominant species, small, pink, and fleshy, is quite harmless without their technology (which is eons behind my species' own). Even without my specialized field equipment, I feel that I am more than capable of defending myself against the most harmful attack. Nonetheless, I feel that I must take a certain level of precaution towards these small creatures, judging by the rate at which the previous expeditions failed to yield results that were worth their weight in scientific knowledge.

For now, I choose to stay invisible to the human eye, and in a reduced size in until I can learn more about the habits of these humans. After making a preliminary scan of the planet, my sensors indicate that the planet contains nearly 3 billion humans, which vary in size, shape, and form. It is strange that the humans divide themselves into different sects (known in their tongue as 'races'). This 'race' system, in my view, is rather over organized and quite senseless. With so many divisions between their races, it is not surprising that the planet is so underdeveloped.

Speaking of the current level of technology, I have come across several hot spots of industry that have greatly interested me. One spot, which has been mentioned before in previous expedition reports, has shown signs of being an ideal place of study. Known as Tokyo-3, as stated by my predecessors, it is a thriving metropolis, which is in the process of rebuilding itself after some cataclysmic event. But aside from its mechanical strength, a scan I made states that there is a high-level defense. One utilized using machines that are most assuredly not from their world. Using their remote databanks as a reference source I found detailed schematics of their so-called 'defense'. What I found was an incredible device known as an Evangelion.

These 'Evas' could possibly match, and even defeat our kind strategically in battle. How the humans have come upon this is still a mystery; but I have found that the evas are biomechanical combat suits controlled by human pilots. Now, as far as I can understand, a certain bond, which is created mentally between the pilots and the evas, secures an effective synchronization of the two entities. Upon this discovery I plan on making a major study of the eva pilots in order to observe what separates the pilots from other people. So far, the only information I have on the pilots are their names and their places of habitat. I will brief you on my findings.

In the name of science, Eighteenth

End Transmission 1 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, If your bored, I sincerely apologize. This story, being my first on this website, will have a few flavors missing from it. Hopefully you will understand that there will be more things to come in this story, including interactions between main character's and of course, a battle. Constructive criticism please. Any help given will be appreciated. Thanks.  



End file.
